Deserving
by My Conviction
Summary: Jime's having a little trouble with insomnia and his lover tries to help him get to sleep without falling asleep himself SanoSaitou, AU


Warnings: Sap, Sano/Saitou, AU  
  
Notes: Heh heh heh... uhhh... I'm not usually a sap person... but that's the way this turned out... my bad... :-p  
  
By: Emmy  
  


* * *

He was the only man that I knew who would dare walk around the house wearing nothing but a headband, watch and slippers in the middle of the night, with the lights dimmed and windows wide open.  
  
But then again, I suppose he figured that no one was up.   
  
I sat there on a living room chair, tried but unable to fall asleep, with a cigarette hanging from my lips. This was my sixth one, and I was almost down to the filter once more. I sighed and killed that internal fire into the ashtray by my side. I suppose he noticed the dying ember as he walked out of the bedroom. He flashed a goofy grin that I had come to love and walked into the room with one question on his mind that he didn't really seem to mind voicing, "What're ya still doin' up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." My answer was good enough.  
  
"Aww, come on! What? Were ya havin' some bad dreams or something?"  
  
"Hardly. I just can't fall asleep."  
  
When this rooster head is sleepy his tact goes down the drain. Not that he really had any to begin with.   
  
"So I take it you were out clubbing again." I asked nonchalantly, noting the smeared eyeliner around his chestnut eyes.   
  
"Yup. While you were in that stuffy office, I was out havin' the time of my life and then joining in a fuckin' orgy." He grinned and sat down on my knee.  
  
I shook my head, "No, you weren't."  
  
"And how can ya be so sure?"  
  
"I can't smell sex on you."  
  
"What if I took a shower?"  
  
"Then that eyeliner would have washed off."  
  
"And if it was water proof?"  
  
"Then I wouldn't be able to smell -cheap- cigarette smoke on you."   
  
He grinned and nestled into my neck. "Cheap. I see. So ya know it's not yours, huh?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But ya know I wouldn't cheat on ya like that." He rested his weight against my body.  
  
I nodded, and I knew he could feel it. "Why else would I allow you to go out clubbing in those ridiculous outfits if I didn't trust you?"  
  
"Heh, good point." He slurred into my neck. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was warm, but that might have been due to the fact that I was pressed up against his naked flesh.   
  
"You should wear a little more. There are voyeurs in the neighborhood."   
  
"Yeah, but it's my house and if they try anythin' I know you'll kick their asses."  
  
Again, the moron makes a very good, true point.  
  
"You should get back to bed, I can tell that you're about to fall asleep on me."  
  
"Not until you do. I was getting a snack. My stomach woke me up..." He trailed off and I could feel his eyelashes fluttering shut.   
  
"Come on, if you're really that tired I suppose I'll just have to carry you." I muttered, hoisting him up to get a better grip on him.  
  
"But 'm hungry..." He slurred and I sighed.  
  
"If you can't even make it to the refrigerator then I doubt you need food more than sleep."  
  
He groaned, "No fair... you distracted me..."  
  
Oh, so I was the one to blame now, rooster head?   
  
"Try not to fall asleep, I'll grab you something." I stated after laying him down on the bed, and hurried along to the kitchen. I pulled out one of those Instant Breakfast drinks that always satisfied Sanosuke hunger AND thirst. I poured the packet of nutrient dust into the bottom of the cup and then poured a good amount of milk (what I estimated to be 8 ounces), then stirred it well with a spoon. I tossed the dirty spoon into the sink and walked back out into our bedroom, drink in hand.  
  
He was already fast asleep, just as I had predicated. I set the drink on the night stand for when he woke up. I headed over to the window and glared at the woman looking out of hers and into ours. After nodding, I drew the blinds shut. I knew there were voyeurs in the neighborhood. Turning to head back into the living room and trying to convince myself to fall asleep, I caught a look at the time.  
  
2:21  
  
A good time for all rooster heads to be in bed, asleep. But this one had grabbed my wrist, not so asleep any more. We exchanged a look, and he grabbed the drink I had set out for him, offering up to me a large smile and then chugging the beverage down in a matter of seconds. He broke from the drink, smacking his lips together with a grin. "Damn, that cafe mocha flavor is good!"  
  
"I'm glad that you liked it, now do you think you can go to sleep?" I asked, and he gave me a grin.  
  
"Only if my Wolf's sleeping next to me."  
  
"Greedy, aren't we?"  
  
"Maybe, but I didn't think that you'd mind THAT much."  
  
I sighed and crawled into the bed next to him. He latched onto me like a thirsty leech and didn't relax his grip until he was on top of me, head resting upon my chest and arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't have any time to pull my shirt off, but it didn't really matter. I often used this shirt as something to sleep in during winter. I wrap my arms around him as well and listened as his voice spoke up again, still a little drunk on sleep.  
  
"Thanks for the drink, some times I don't think I deserve ya..." He trailed off and gave me a quick squeeze; something that resembled a toned down bear hug. "I love ya..." He finished and closed his eyes, not bothering for my answer. After all, that was as answer that I seldom gave, and even if I was to say it, it would be too late for him to remember it.  
  
I ran my hand through his hair and toyed with his headband unconsciously. I found myself chuckling inwardly. For all the love that he gave me, he thought that HE wasn't deserving? Well I have news for you, moron, I'm the one that isn't deserving.  
  
Wrapping the tail of that ridiculously long red headband around my finger, my hand slowly went limp and my eyes fell closed. The warmth Sanosuke was giving off began to pull me towards a destination that I wanted very much to visit. And then after I made a trip down, I could come back with my rooster head in my arms and start another day that would, hopefully, end up right back here. Sounded like a good deal to me.   
  
-------  
  
OWARI  
  



End file.
